Administration of the CCSG is consolidated in the Office of Translational Research under the direction of the CCSG Co-PI, Dr. Robert Bast, who reports to the Pl, Dr. Ronald DePinho, for matters relating to the CCSG. Administrative support is provided in the following areas: (1) business operations and financial management of shared resources; (2) central organization and coordination for the scientific and technical aspects of shared resource operations; (3) facilitation of programmatic interactions and engagement; (4) facilitation of communication between center director, program leaders, shared resource directors, and program members; (5) development, management, and maintenance of databases for program funding, program membership, program member publications, program member biographical information, and shared resource utilization; (6) allocation and monitoring of the use of CCSG development funds; (7) coordination and writing of CCSG progress reports and competitive renewal applications; (8) organization of CCSG Executive Committee and annual External Advisory Board meetings. The 5 administrative staff supporting the CCSG have extensive scientific, management, and administrative skills and experience. Alan McClelland, PhD, is responsible for analysis, planning and facilitation of all CCSG funded activities and reports directly to Dr. Bast. Dr. McClelland manages, directs, and oversees the overall administration of the CCSG award. Katherine Stemke Hale, PhD, is responsible for scientific, technical, and operational oversight, coordination and strategic planning for all institutional shared resources. Holly Stephenson maintains program membership data, assigns grant funding to programs as directed by the Pl, prepares and submits progress reports and cancer center summaries, organizes the logistics of external advisory board visits, and provides administrative support for the preparation of the CCSG competitive renewal application. Audrey Jones is responsible for managing all aspects of CCSG finances, including budgeting, allocation, monitoring, and reporting for all sources of funds that support CCSG-funded infrastructure, including shared resources. Carolyn Duff works with the Faculty Information System (PIS), a database system used for CCSG publication data management and reporting, and is also responsible for updating MD Anderson internal and external websites for CCSG programs and shared resource content.